fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neffelibata "Neffeli" Deston
Neffeli Deston is co-guild Leader of Renegade Sorcerer, alongside her partner, Kaizer Burnsai. She is the fusion of the Celestial Spirits; Yami and Taiyō, this being the Celestial Spirit Neffelibata, the Dragon of Balance. Neff is also the future mother of two boys, Lance, and Neil. Appearance X787 Neffeli has chin-length, semi-wavy cherry blossom pink hair that partially hangs in her face, and can always seen wearing her favorite grey jacket. Her eyes were once deep navy/sea-green, but due to a spell that backfired, she lost the ability to see colors as well as her eyes changing to a dull grey. She wears black, finger-less gloves, a navy blue button up with various details and a white collar coming out of the neck, with folded sleeves, creamy colored shorts that are jagged on the edges and black leggings under her shorts. Accessory wise, she wears a belt that has two compartments on it, both being on opposite sides of her hips. X792 Neff let her hair grow out, reaching shoulder length, and her bangs usually hang in her face unless pushed back. Because of her jacket's ability to change shape, she changed it into a lengthy cloak. Neff wears dark khaki colored pants, dark-brown laced boots, and a maroon, three-quarter sleeve crop-top with black lining around the collar, bottom and durable brown leather gloves. Her eyes are now a navy blue-green, and she can see properly now. Neffie also has multiple scars across her body both visible and hidden, with one example being the massive scar she got from a deathly fight with Kaizer. Personality Neffeli is an outgoing, sassy girl who tends to mispronounce words. She has a slight Russian-like accent because of where she's from. Neffeli is very organized and always appreciates cleanliness. Though sarcastic, she's quite kind and considerate; always willing to talk to others if they have problems. She loves being in the rain, and prefers to be alone rather than be around people. Neff can usually be seen with her exceed Vixen, or best friend, Kaizer. Neffeli strongly dislikes disorganization, needles, the dark, and inconsiderate people. She likes naps, cleaning, the rain, and swimming. History Neffeli was originally made as a celestial spirit, but she was reborn into Earthland after a tragic accident to her previous key owner. She was reborn into the Deston family and had her name shortened to "Neffeli". She has two older brothers, Sihkho and Akiren. Their mother is a well known s-class mage, named Kikoren. She, along with the rest of her family, has a mark on their bodies somewhere that signify that they have a curse. She grew up in a small city called Bristona, which is famously known as the "Teleporting City", due to the fact that it teleports randomly. One day, when Neff was seven, a dark guild attacked her town, and two goons broke into their house. Because their mom was off helping the other citizens, the trio fought off the two goons with things around the room, and went to go find their mother. When she was no where to be found, the siblings were taken to a safer place with a close friend of their mom's. But Neffeli got separated from her family, and ended up in a secluded area. There, she came face to face with her past celestial selves, the Black Winter Dragon Yami, and the White Flame Dragon, Taiyō. They came to help her find her family, and to help her understand and use her powers. The two introduced her to Vixen, and he became her guide as she journeyed to the nearest, safest, city. She made him a small bracelet, with her name on it, so if they ever get separated, he wouldn't forget who she is. Soon came the day Yami and Taiyō had to leave their young self. Yami, being the motherly figure that she is, reminded her that they are simply her from the past, and said that someday, she'll remember these times they spent together, in their point of view. After their goodbyes, Yami and Taiyō returned to their own timeline and left Vix and Neff to continue on. While on their journey, the two came upon a guild named Sorceria. They met with the guild master, Meicholo, who let them in and gave them their guild marks. She lived with an older woman named Connie, a mage specialized in a type of plant growth magic, and was referred to by "Aunt" by many of the gild members, including Neff. A couple years later, her family found the guild in search of a new home after theirs was abandoned by its citizens. Of course, an emotional reunion ensued first with her and her mother, then her brothers, as they went to explore the guild. Kikoren would not only be a parent, but their trainer for their devilish magic. As years passed, the three grew accustomed to their hellish selves, but Neff struggled more than her brothers. Ome day, Kikoren went on a mission alone, and she never returned. Without their mother, the three stayed with Aunt Nona, and went on countless journeys to find their mother, all unsuccessful. Throughout the years, she became close with Geanie, and Toriel, and they formed "Team Mystery". Together the five of them, including Vix, became a well known team of mages. After the death of Ren whilst on a mission related to the whereabouts of her mom, Neff became distant, cold, and an insomniac. Neff would often take risky jobs on her own and has gotten severely hurt on most of them. After a rude comment made by a fellow guild member about how she looks “disheveled, and ladies shouldnt be messy” she chopped her hair to be short in order to prove a point. It took weeks, but after alone time and a soul finding journey, Neff accepted her loss, and came back into touch with reality. She decided to go on a long journey to explore more of the world and see what is has to offer. She eventually found a guild and tagged along and studied different magic’s. There she met Kaizer Burnsai and his partner Blaze, as they were trying to destroy the guild; but Neff fought alongside the guild members and was an equal match to Kaizer. Later they became friends, and became family. Neffie also met Makayla Sergient, a friend of Kaizer’s who thinks of Neff as a little sister. Together they formed a team dubbed “Team Scale”, being that they all have some affiliation with dragons. Magic and Abilities (Many of her skills are results of the curse, and were only strengthened upon with training) The Deston Curse: * Enhanced Reflexes: '''Neff has a much faster reaction time than many people. And with this, she became much more agile as time went on. One notable change is that she’s incredibly skilled at ruining sneak attack. She’s learned to focus on what she can’t see directly in front of her, allowing her to dodge nearly all attacks from behind. * '''Body Transformation: * Summon: Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Dragon Category:Mage